One Wonderful Morning
by ANoRDaE
Summary: [oneshot] Implied TroyRyan. Troy visits Ryan in the library early one morning during school. And Troy just had a Dunkin Donuts coffee. Pure fluffy nonsense. :D


**Title:** One Wonderful Morning

**Rating:** I'm putting this under T, because it implies Troy/Ryan, (and if you don't prefer that, then don't read. Hoookayyy?) and also for drug use references. LOL.

**Pairing:** Implied Troy/Ryan

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah, don't own HSM, blah blah blah…

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 

**A/N** - Hello, everyone! This short little 700 word story was made for my dearly beloved friend FallingWithGrace, whom I absolutely adore, and it's her birthday today, (September 5th), and I told her I'd make a cute fluffy Troy/Ryan story for her, in her honor. So this one's for you, love. :D

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 

"HAPPY SEPTEMBER 5th!" Troy announced as he bounded into the library and ran over to the table Ryan was at. Ryan was startled at this sudden outburst and dropped his pencil he was writing with in surprise.

"Troy," Ryan picked up his pencil again and tried not to laugh, "you do realize this place is supposed to be quiet, don't you?"

Troy whipped his head around and scanned the area with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, of course I know that. This is a _library. _Which explains all these big books." He picked up the closest one to him, which happened to be the one Ryan had just been using.

"Hey," Ryan chuckled, grabbing the book back from Troy, "I was using that. So, what's the occasion?"

"Occasion?"

Ryan leaned his elbow on the table and perched his chin on his hand, looking up at Troy. "Might I remind you of your whole magnificent, _'Happy September 5th!'_ greeting?" He waved his hands around, imitating Troy when he first appeared.

"Oh," Troy giggled, trying to suppress it with his hands. "Well," he started, "I have decided that today should be some National Holiday. Don't you think? I think so. Today is a _wonderful_ day!"

Ryan yawned and turned his wrist over, checking his watch. "Troy. It's not even 9:00 yet. How are you this wound up? What in the world are you on? And where can I get some?" he added jokingly, yawning a second time.

"Life! I'm high on LIFE!" Troy said with a twirl. "And maybe a little caffeine…" he giggled, scrunching up his nose. "I went to Dunkin Donuts this morning, before school," he nodded his head vigorously.

"I… couldn't tell," Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, my Dad could," Troy said, not catching Ryan's sarcasm. "On the way here, in the car, I was talking to my dad, and all of a sudden he was like, '_All right, Troy. No more caffeine for **you**_." He lowered his voice and imitated his father, poking Ryan in the shoulder for emphasis.

They heard someone clear their throat. "Mr. Bolton?" the librarian questioned, tipping her glasses down.

Troy gave a nervous laugh and bit his thumbnail. "I'll be quiet," he whispered, and his hand went back to his mouth as he plopped into the seat beside Ryan. He started fidgeting noticeably, and he tried keeping his attention span to a normal level, but the unusually high amount of caffeine in him at that moment kept him from being silent for too long.

"Hey, Ryan?" Troy's left leg was bouncing up and down under the table.

"Yeah?" Ryan frowned and chewed on his bottom lip as he copied down a sentence from the book he was reading.

"You wanna hang out today?" Troy's leg stopped bouncing. Ryan stared at his pencil he was writing with and looked out of the corner of his eye at the boy sitting next to him. Troy's leg started jumping again. "After school? We can go to my house, do homework… Ooh! And you can teach me some new songs, because I was talking to Kelsey yesterday in English class, and she said the play auditions are coming up, which would mean I'd need to audition.. properly this time, and— and since you're such a great singer and you've been acting for so long, you could give me some pointers, and—"

Ryan put a hand on Troy's arm, interrupting his babbling. "I'd love to."

Troy glanced at the hand on his arm, and he looked straight into Ryan's eyes, beaming with delight. The smile was genuine; the twinkle in Troy's eyes was unmistakable.

"Great!" Troy stood up. "I _told _you today is a wonderful day," he said, throwing his hands into the air and laughed.

"Every day is going to be a wonderful day if you start it out with a coffee," Ryan laughed with him and smiled as Troy started to walk away.

"I'll see you after school! And _Happy September 5th_!" he called as he left the room.

Ryan momentarily glanced around at the kids giving him strange looks and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. Though oddly, a part of him enjoyed it. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, the homework assignment in front of him forgotten.

"Oh, it's a Happy September 5th, indeed."

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 

**A/N-** Teeheeee. They are so adorable together, no:D Oh goodness. The fluff bunnies are out to get me tonight. ;)


End file.
